


with pure intentions and selfless love

by graphiteonwhite, kitsudoki



Category: Kagerou Project, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Roleplay thread, ayano regrets many a thing, love potion, vague fantasy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graphiteonwhite/pseuds/graphiteonwhite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsudoki/pseuds/kitsudoki
Summary: A curious trip to the fortune teller allowed Ayano a small glimpse into Karamatsu's seemingly hopeless future.He would love and be loved by an awful woman. A selfish woman. A woman who can’t let him go.This miserable prediction sends Ayano scrambling for any opportunities within her grasp to save her best friend from such a terrible fate.She forgets that Karamatsu was never the lucky type, anyway.





	with pure intentions and selfless love

**Author's Note:**

> once again, my lovely coauthor wrote ayano's reply & i wrote kara's
> 
> these are so hecken old boy i die
> 
> good luck

Ayano hated magic. Now, ‘hate’ was a strong word that bore many implications–– but, if she were given the choice, she would openly speak out against it. Against the sultry witches, and against the vain wizards. Against the wistful escapades and against the utter destruction. Against the powers that took her parents away, and against the force that was soon to break her friend’s heart. And her own.

  
    With trembling hands, Ayano popped open the bottle, her fingers tightly curled around it’s cork. But this had to be done. Earlier, she visited a fortuneteller (if you asked, she’d insist on it being a result of morbid curiosity, nothing more) and was foretold of… an unpleasant future.

  
     She continued, pouring the potion into a teacup; making sure it was the one painted with blue roses (hers was red) and making sure that the brew of her tea was strong enough to mask the flavor. Guilt rose up like a poisonous bile, but she continued anyways; this was for Karamatsu after all.

  
    The fortuneteller told her of Karamatsu’s future. That he would love and be loved by an awful woman. A selfish woman. A woman who can’t let him go; and her heart sank at the thought.

  
    Her best friend was a kind soul, and for him to end up with such a terrible person was a future he didn’t deserve. Mixing his tea together, she prepared her own cup, making sure it wasn’t laced with anything (besides a couple of cubes of sugar of course) and set them on a tray. Right.

  
    Immediately after the grim fortune was told–– she thanked the teller who simply nodded, a strange look in their eye–– Ayano decided to take matters into her own hands. She purchased a love potion.

  
    Now, the youth was no fan of magic and wizardry alike, but… she could make an exception for her friend. The plan was simple: meet up with Karamatsu, take Karamatsu to a place with decent and pleasant women, sneak potion into Karamatsu, and voila!

  
    It was the perfect plan.

  
    Ayano proceeded to step out of the building, fingers tightly gripping onto the tray of goods. Right, so far, so good.

  
    Her eyes scanned the area around them: streets flocking with plenty of pleasant women too. At least, they seemed to be (she just prayed that he’d find someone who would treat him right).

  
    And last, but not least, she approached her friend. Right. Look cool. Look casual. Look like you aren’t sneaking a questionable potion into your friend. Right.

  
    “Sorry for taking so long,” she started, setting the tray onto the table beside him. “I wanted to make sure the tea was just right!”

  
    Okay. Okay nice. She’s got this. She just has to follow the plan. Tugging onto her scarf, the girl attempted to recited the lines in her head.

  
    “I–It sure looks like a… a lot of people are out today! They’re very… they’re very lovely, don’t you think?"

 

* * *

 

 The sun was shining down harder than usual. Karamatsu couldn't imagine what would become of his poor eyes if it weren't for those sunglasses of his. Though, that wasn't his only reason for wearing them. After all, there were many beautiful flowers (ugh, actually, maybe he wouldn't call them that, it only made him think of his... ex) around these parts today. The shades provided stealth as a means to comfortably Check Out The Ladies. As usual, he was grateful that he had decided to bring them along.

 It took a bit longer than usual for Ayano to prepare the both of them tea, though, Karamatsu noted curiously. Just as he was considering going to help her out in case a problem had arisen, she had already come outside, tray in hand. Ah, she was simply preparing the tea to perfection. Understandable—he would do the same. He nodded in acknowledgment to her apology, a smile snaking its way onto his face.

 At her comment on the number of "lovely" people strolling through the streets, he gave a short, breathy laugh. "I can't possibly say I'm surprised. After all, on such a _glorious_ day, I would want to enjoy the weather myself." It was true. The skies were a striking blue, not a cloud to be seen.

 His attention soon turned to the steamy cups that Ayano had taken her time to prepare, admiring the designs on each one for a short moment. He always thought the colors red and blue went well together—the two tea cups proved that. Karamatsu picked up one of them—the one with blue flowers, of course—and blew on the surface of the light brown liquid. It smelled _divine_ , but slightly different from how she normally prepared it.

 "Did you use a different brand of tea?" he inquired, glancing over at her and taking a sip as he did so. It was. Sweeter than he expected? Much sweeter, actually. He wasn't that partial to sweets, but since it was from Ayano, he... He... Wow. Speaking of Ayano, she looked... really pretty in this light. Very pretty. Karamatsu felt his face start to flush a little, and he had to adjust his sunglasses and avert his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Ayano’s already timid smile grew all the more uncertain. Sure, Karamatsu was a very observant guy– especially with those shades! He was practically unstoppable!– but he couldn’t be able to… tell that his tea was… _tampered_ with, could he? Or, at the very least, a bit different?

  
    Oh, but he did.

  
    “A-A different brand? Oh, um, no, I just…,” the girl fiddled with her thumbs, searching for some sort of explanation without spilling all the beans. “I just um… brewed it differently. Do you… do you like it?”

  
    She hesitantly glanced upwards, immediately noticing the all too familiar shade of red on his cheeks.

  
    Was it something she said? Hmmm…

  
    Ayano glanced around. Did someone flatter him? Compliment him? Or… Oh! Did someone catch his eye?

  
    She immediately stood up, eyes searching for the mysterious person that her best friend fell for. Was it the lady with the golden locks? Or the one with the sequined dress, almost as blinding as Karamatsu’s own jeans? Ooh, maybe even someone nearby! They could even be right next to them!!

  
    Her eyes shifted back onto Karamatsu, still under the effects of the potion. Strange, she’d think that he’d been making The Moves on them by now. You know, with his typical flair! Unless something was getting in the way… Oh! She probably embarrassed him in front of his soon-to-be Lady, abruptly standing up like this.

  
    Quietly sitting back down, Ayano shot him another apology.

  
    “Sorry! I was… Um, someone caught my eye for a sec. But I should be focusing on you, after all!”, she quickly spewed, hurriedly reaching for her cup of tea. Right. Act casual. Act normal. Act… like this is just small talk, you know? This is fine.

  
    The girl took a tentative sip of her tea and took a deep breath. Okay.

  
    “So um, Karamatsu… has anyone…. caught _your_ eye, lately?”

  
    Yes. Truly a professional of her time.

 

* * *

 

 Gosh, Karamatsu had never really stopped to appreciate it, but Ayano's eyes were such a nice shade of brown. The way the light sometimes reflected in them as she spoke left him in awe for a good few seconds. (When did he start looking at her again, though?) Then he realized he was taking too long to reply to her.

 “Ah—of course, I like it. After all, it was made with the hands of an angel such as you.”

 That was… strange. His usual play-flirting suddenly felt, for some reason, all too real. He cleared his throat, choosing to tear his eyes away from the beautiful young lady beside him. As he listlessly gazed at the crowd before them as a mere distraction of the sudden feelings welling up in his chest (What _was_ he feeling right now? Why was he acting like this?), he found himself wondering why all of a sudden, none of the women he saw could compare to Ayano.

 His eyes had at some point wandered over to his companion again, but this time he had a reason. Ayano had stood up and started looking for someone in the crowd of people walking through the bustling streets. Out of curiosity, Karamatsu took a quick look at the people around them, trying to see who she might have been searching for. It might have been someone they both knew, after all. But she quickly told him that that wasn’t the case, that she had simply seen someone who had caught her interest.

 ...That’s _really_ strange. Did he always feel jealousy at moments like this?

 Karamatsu fiddled with his sunglasses once more, not at all okay with the subtle rise of negative emotions in his chest. What was going _on_ with him today? First, he couldn’t stop staring at Ayano (look, he was doing it again!), and now he was getting jealous over her finding someone who caught her eye? He was… uncomfortable with this new situation, to say the least. But he wasn’t allowed to dwell on it for very long, because—

 “—Huh?! ...Oh! Uh.” For whatever reason, her question left him incredibly flustered and scrambling for a reply. “No, um… I couldn’t possibly choose between my Karamatsu _Girls_ ,” he finally answered, looking anywhere but at her. “I suppose I’m destined to remain a lone wolf. Such is the life of a lady’s man as popular as me.”

 He couldn’t help but feel proud that he managed to formulate a decent reply in such a short time, despite how frenzied his thoughts were at the moment. No rest for the “painful”.

 

* * *

  


    Pffffft, of course, the ever-so-slick Karamatsu never faltered, even in a moment of possible romantic tension! The girl found herself giggling at her friend’s usual lines, vainly trying to hide them with a polite hand, before retorting with an equally as dorky response.

  
    “You know, you can’t call yourself a lone wolf if you always have me around, Karamatsu. Not to mention your brothers! It’s a fairly packed, um… pack."

  
    Easing into her chair, she a moment to take another sip of her tea (which Ayano had to admit that she was proud of; it was very well done this time!), she glanced at her ever-so flustered friend.

  
    She was fortunate enough to have him facing away long enough for her to speculate.

  
    Okay, so, she obviously has no clue as to his Person Of Romantic Interest was right now, but! He’s going to have to spill the beans eventually! Ayano was a patient girl. She could wait.

  
    …Oh, wait.

  
    Wait, wait, wait. Isn’t it said that two’s company, three’s a crowd? Could it be?

  
    Staring intently at her companion, the youth searched for the telltale signs of ‘ayano-please-leave-the-area-and-give-me-or-rather-US-some-space’ that she’d receive from another friend in particular: fiddling with his sunglasses, gaze pointedly directed at the person-of-interest (though whom, Ayano had no idea–– not yet, anyhow!), clear disinterest in conversation; it all clicked!

  
    Ayano nodded, clapping her hands together. She did it, she read The Message. Don’t worry, Karamatsu; Love Doctor Ayano is on the case, and she’s got your back.

  
    Coughing to get her dear friend’s attention, she started, “Oh well,” insert another fake cough here, “It looks like,” cue a couple of winks, “I forgot to water my… my um turtle! Yes! My turtle, so it looks like Iiiiiiii,” double pistols and yet another wink, “I have to go! And, um, keep you from being,” cue her standing up and gesturing towards her seat, “ _occupied_ with silly ol’ me.”

  
    At this point, Ayano hoped the message was clear–– don’t worry Karamatsu, there won’t be any awkward third-wheeling that’ll get in the way of your soon-to-be-great date!

  
    In all honesty, she wanted to pat herself on the back. This is it, right here. She’s played the Best Friend Supporting Role for her friend; she’s reached the epitome of True Friendship.

  
    It was odd though.

  
    Despite fulfilling her duties, there was a slight heaviness in her chest; a pain she didn’t quite understand. Growing pains maybe? The girl shrugged it off, turning away from her companion. After all, nobody knows what heartbreak feels like for the first time.

 

* * *

 

 Whoa, her laugh was adorable. Was it always that cute? It couldn't have been. And the way she covered her mouth in a weak attempt to cover it up? He was dying here. Ayano should definitely laugh more often. Karamatsu would have to find more ways to make that happen.

 But still.

 Her turtle?

 He would ask when she got a turtle, but the fact that she had to leave to “water” it made him wonder if she even really had one. Because right now, that sort of sounded like... an excuse.

 That… that sort of hurt.

 “When did you get a turtle?” An eyebrow crooked upwards as his tone rose into a questioning one, his gaze fixed on her and her excessive winking.

 Never mind him, what was up with _her_  today?

 ...Oh. Wait.

 Maybe she just didn't want to be here at the moment?

 She _did_  mention that someone had caught her eye earlier. Maybe she just wanted to go see them…? Karamatsu wasn't stupid, or at least, he didn't think so. He could put two and two together. (Just, in this case, he happened to be totally, completely, absolutely wrong.)

 That jealousy he was feeling earlier, by the way? Yeah. He was still feeling that, only it had somehow grown much, much heavier in his chest. Suffocatingly so, in fact.

 So heavy that he found himself saying, “Do you _have_  to go, Ayano?” The words came out a bit more quiet than he would have liked, so he added onto it to make himself sound a bit more confident. “I mean… We only just got here. Would it not be a waste to skip out on such a beautiful day?” He flashed a wavering smile at her.

 Karamatsu was a sinful man. A guilt guy. No, he really did regret it, telling her to stay despite her wanting to go meet up with that person she'd seen before. But… he couldn't help it. For reasons totally unbeknownst to him, he wanted to keep her all to himself.

 That wasn't fair. He was aware of that. Someone like Ayano shouldn't be shackled with the chains of his love—in fact, no one did.

 So why couldn't he tell her it was okay? That he would be fine on his own? That she could go and “water her turtle”?

 That was… horrible, really. Gross. What kind of friend was he? He couldn't bear to look at his female companion any longer, lest the guilt swallow him whole.

 Didn't stop him from noticing the way her sleek, chestnut brown hair flowed in the wind, though. His heart skipped a beat at the sight.

 Talk about mood swings.

 

* * *

 

That alone was enough to stop Ayano in her tracks.

  
    Hm? The girl snuck a look over her shoulder at an unusually somber Karamatsu.

  
    Something was off here.

  
    Her? Ayano? Stay here?

  
    Her?

  
    Here?

  
    Huh?

  
    Quietly making her way back to her seat, the brunette kept a steady eye on her friend. Maybe Karamatsu needed moral support after all? Or maybe he wasn’t ready to make The Moves just yet– after all, he’s only had several minutes to soak it all in.

  
    “Erm, no no no, I don’t. I was just thinking that,” she dragged, trying to avoid the fact that she may have just nearly left her friend for dead in the raging waters of the sea of love, "mayyyybe you wanted some time to yourself? You seemed, um… preoccupied with something.”

  
    Well, that _wasn’t_ a lie: had Ayano played no part in tampering with Karamatsu’s tea, she would’ve assumed that he was bothered– heck, even uncomfortable with the situation, as normal and placid as it was.

  
    Really, so far, nothing else was different. Just Karamatsu and her drinking tea outside. The tea, for the most part, was the same, and their conversation (also for the most part) was smooth and expected. The only difference was that unlike every other time, Karamatsu’s attention wasn’t on Ayano, but rather, on anything _but_ Ayano.

  
    “And that you weren’t very interested in talking."  
    ‘to me,’ she would’ve added, had it not sound so…. wrong.

  
    She pursed her lips in contemplation. Talk about complicated! This was supposed to be simple, geeeeez. Karamatsu falls in love with a nice person, proceeds to woo over said person (which shouldn’t be much of an issue, knowing him), and they both live happily ever after!

  
    Only, Karamatsu was a lot more somber and… sad. Ayano didn’t like that.

  
    Was there something wrong?

  
    Did she do something wrong?

  
    She thought removing herself from the situation would help things, but apparently… not?

  
    The girl released a sigh. Maybe she should just start from the top. Y’know, Concerned Friend Demeanor and the like.

  
    “Is something wrong?"

 

* * *

 

 Preoccupied? Karamatsu? Pshhhh. Of course not. What made her think that. What a silly notion……

 Wait wait wait hold on hold on hold on hold the _hecking phone,_ she _noticed_  that he was acting weird???

 Well, okay,  not that he was really all that surprised, honestly. Ayano wasn’t stupid. Karamatsu knew this, but the thought that she was aware of his strange behavior made him all the more uncomfortable.

 After all, what if she eventually discovered the disgusting emotions hidden within him today?

 After all, what if she already _has?_

 Cue panicked Kara noises.

 Okay, not really, but he was probably making some pretty deer-in-the-headlights-esque facial expressions at the moment. Once again, he was glad to have sunglasses to cover him up a little.

 So it just looked like he was staring at her for a few seconds instead.

 That… that actually wasn’t much of an improvement.

 Heck.

 “I—It’s, it’s not that I don’t wish to speak with you,” he started hurriedly, eyes darting around behind his shades. “I just… I’m not… feeling well, is all.”

 Not a lie at all. He felt pretty terrible, honestly. Ayano didn’t seem to be all that happy to stay, which meant she probably really wanted to leave. How horrible was he…...

 ...Oh. He had assumed that she wanted to go meet someone else, but, maybe she just didn’t want to be around him right now?

Man, he just wasn’t doing anything right today. He hated this; the weird fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach; the general air of awkwardness around him, so unlike his usual demeanor; the sensation of self-consciousness tugging at the edges of his mind in front of a girl he had grown so comfortable around.

 “I’m sorry that I seem out of it, though,” Karamatsu finished weakly, having almost gotten too caught up in his own thoughts.

  _Ugh._

 He was tiring her out, he just knew it. Did you hear that sigh? That’s the sigh of someone having to deal with a nuisance. Who was that nuisance, you ask? Well, his name starts with Kara, and the ending is the same as his sextuplet brothers. That’s right. _Karamatsu._

 The best option here was to just tell her to go so he could sort out the mess in his head at the moment, but Karamatsu knew that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. What he was trying to understand was _why he_  couldn’t bring himself to do it.

 Oh well. When in doubt, be “painful.” And also avoid the subject. Both of those things.

 “Still! Where would you get the idea that I wanted you to leave, my Dear Friend™? My time is spent in no better way than with you, after all.” And a wink for good measure. Not that she could see it. Darn sunglasses.

 But oh goodness he could just hear how bad that last sentence was, that’s how you knew it was absolute rubbish. He could do better than that. Shame on him. What was he without well-planned out lines, painstakingly prepared to best express his innermost emotions? Nothing, that’s what. Absolutely nothing, which was why that line was no good, no good at all.

 ...What was he thinking, again? Sorry, he got distracted by those full, pink lips of Ayano’s; by the thought of maybe, just maybe, having his and her lips connect, _just for a second or so_ —

 Oh no.

 Did he have a crush on her?

 And also, yes, he did say “trademark” out loud.

 If someone had a shotgun, he’d like to borrow it right about now. _Bang._

 

* * *

 

Pffft.

  
    Even now, in one of the most uncomfortable situations possible, Karamatsu was still an endearingly silly dork. Was Ayano smiling ridiculously? Pshhh, heavens no.

  
    Mmm. It was a shame that he wasn’t enjoying their usual banter as well, though.

  
    “Not feeling too good? We can head back if you’d like.” Maybe he’d be more relaxed at home, and they could have a nice conversation about, say, romantic interests! Potential suitors! Or just… morals and why love potions are just a Bad Idea in general!

  
    Really, this Operation Love Machine became more of an Operation... Just Go With It kinda thing!

  
    “And, well, I was probably overthinking again, but I thought that maybe, _maybe_ you wanted to talk to someone else?”, she replied, sounding more like a question than an actual response.

  
    “After all, my Dearest Amigo™,” she replied, vainly trying to replicate his usual panache, “A wonderful guy like you has maidens to woo! Hearts to capture! You should be spending your time on _that,_ especially since that usually makes you feel better, I think. That, or we can try and do something else, if that would make your icky feeling go away!”

    Love shenanigans could wait. If Karamatsu was feeling bad, then gosh be darned if Ayano didn’t do anything about it!

  
    Her afternoon was practically free anyhow, so there was plenty of time to well, have a good time! Her head was already filled with potential mood-boosting ideas.

  
    “Hmmmm. There are plenty of movies we could watch, if you want! Oh, and maybe we could go shopping again, since you always have fun with that. (it wasn’t nearly as much fun for Ayano, or their wallets, but if it’s for Karamatsu, it’d surely be worth it) Oh, unless you’re tired. We could opt for going back home– anything’s fine.”

  
    In a way, the girl wanted to make up for this whole mess in the first place, even if that meant being overly courteous; even if this all started with good intentions.

  
    She was going to be the Best Supportive Friend, hidden feelings be darned.

 

* * *

 

 Despite how admittedly soothing Ayano's words were, Karamatsu was kinda Freaking Out.

 Him? Have a crush on her? That couldn't be right. There was no way.

 …Right?

 As he thought about it, he realized that the symptoms of his self-diagnosed illness were disturbingly similar to what one would consider love.

 Which was… strange. He expected to feel much happier about being in love. Television shows and romance novels made it out to be much more pleasant than this.

 But why _now?_ Why would he just suddenly fall in love with her? Was that how love works?

 It was all so very foreign to him.

 Karamatsu looked over at Ayano in confusion at the suggestion that he wished to speak with someone other than her. Had he really come off that way? Ah, he was a poor excuse for a friend. Unfortunately, before he could clear up the strange misunderstanding, she continued speaking. Karamatsu stayed quiet for a long moment, eyes cast downward.

 He should really go home by himself.

 “We _could_ go somewhere,” he slowly replied, voice low.

 What a sinful guy.

 “There is a chance that it would clear my mind a bit,” Karamatsu continued, “though I can't say I mind _where_ we go. Your decision is more than enough for me.”

 Lies lies lies.

 He needed to leave the situation, distance himself from Ayano for a while to process his new realization.

 Instead, he was here, sneaking glances at her with every chance he got. So pretty. How had he never noticed before that his best friend was the epitome of beauty?

 Well. If he was going down this route, he might as well try to get some more information while he was at it. See if she was really going to leave him for some other person.

 …On a _date,_ Karamatsu reminded himself, not forever.

 …Probably.

 Great. Now he was worried about getting left behind, on top of being in love with his best friend and maybe even ruining their relationship with that love—

 — _Oh._ He probably shouldn't have thought about that.

 “I do hope you don't mind, Ayano. I wouldn't want to interrupt any of your plans.”

 Karamatsu's eyes drifted towards his friend from behind his shades, tone just a bit questioning and maybe even hopeful.

 Kamimatsu, he knows he played a hand in murdering you, but he would very much appreciate your blessing just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> to be (dis)continued


End file.
